H2S is produced as a by-product from refining crude oil and other industrial processes. Sulfur recovery units are used in a variety of industrial applications to decompose the H2S into liquid sulfur and water. The decomposition process of H2S occurs via both thermal and catalytic reactions in a multi-step process, such as the modified Claus process. The resulting elemental sulfur is in the vapor phase and must be condensed to liquid. Since the decomposition process is equilibrium-limited, H2S, sulfur, and other compounds co-exist in the condenser after processing. Once the sulfur condenses into liquid form, the remaining gases are typically referred to as tail gases and are largely composed of H2S but may contain carbonyl sulfide, carbon disulfide, and the like.
Sulfur recovery units typically utilize sulfur traps to separate liquid sulfur from the tail gases. The purpose of the sulfur trap is to allow the liquid sulfur to flow downstream from the condenser to a collection tank/pit/vessel while preventing the tail gases from also flowing to the collection tank/pit/vessel.
One such commonly used sulfur trap is a seal leg. Seal legs require piping to be extended downward into the earth, in some cases, twenty feet or more. In this way, maintaining the seal leg and removing the seal leg to clean out debris has proven to be difficult and dangerous. Other commonly used sulfur traps require individuals to regularly inspect, maintain, and clean the sulfur trap, thus exposing the individual to potentially harmful gases. Furthermore, precisely monitoring the liquid sulfur passing through the sulfur trap has proved to be difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for sulfur traps that solves these and other issues associated with the current types of sulfur traps.